koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Edzz
|alliances = |place = 10/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 24 | season2 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 5/22 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 7 | days2 = 38 | season3 = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = Sole Survivor | challenges3 = 6 | votesagainst3 = 3 | days3 = 50}} Edzz, aka Eden, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti, who later competed on Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains, and Survivor ORG 16: Palawan. In Haiti, Eden was known for his villainous gameplay, notably betraying his ally Sharky, and tricking Brian into thinking he was flipping to the Beauty Tribe before cutting him loose. He was soon blindsided by Jake for his untrustworthiness, and at the Final Tribal Council recited a harsh final speech, roasting Jake for his own slippery gameplay. His Villainous gameplay, and harsh words earned him a place in Heroes vs Villains on the Villains tribe. This time around, Eden improved his gameplay, taking a quieter, calmer approach to the game. Although he was caught between two alliances, Eden ensured he was not targeted pre-merge due to his quiet demeanour. After Andreas and Max flipped at the merge, Eden and the Villains found themselves in the minority, being taken out one by one. Eden's calm approach to the game prevented him from being voted out early, in addition to his side alliance with Perry. Together, Eden and Perry orchestrated the blindsides of heroes Aaron and Ryan. At the Final Five, after showing his true colours, Eden was voted out by the heroes for being the biggest threat left in the game. With his HvV performance having solidified him as an All-Star, Eden returned for Palawan, utilising both his under the radar Heroes vs Villains gameplay, and his cutthroat Haiti style of play. Pre-merge, Eden found himself allied with almost everyone on both his original and switched tribes, and often had to choose between allies and alliances. At 14-person merge, Eden acted as the bridge between all his allies and alliances, creating a super-alliance of nine. This was short lived, as different sections of the alliance began to target each other, and eventually the alliance dissolved completely, leaving Eden and Tom, (who had won nearly every Individual Immunity) on the bottom. However, hope was far from lost as Tom found and played many an idol correctly, and additionally gave one to Eden. After misplaying the Idol at the Final Seven, Eden looked set to be eliminated at the Final Six, due to Tom having his own Idol, however Eden managed to convince David to flip, and together the trio eliminated almost everyone left in the game. At the Final Four, Tom was left vulnerable for the first time since the Final 14, and knowing he had no chance of beating Tom in a Final Three, Eden voted out his closest ally. Whilst Eden was castigated for betraying Tom, misplaying his idol and playing under the radar, the jury respected his Social and Strategic prowess, and awarded him the title of Sole Survivor in an 8-3-0 vote. Profile Name (Age): Eden (14). Tribe Designation: Pouwa. Current Residence: Australia. Personal Claim to Fame: Playing the idol on the wrong person. Inspiration in Life: Aston. Hobbies: Finding Idols, Wasting Idols, Getting Voted out. Pet Peeves: "This is Not a Hidden Immunity Idol". 3 Words to Describe You: Rhadamanthine, Parsimonious, Lachrymose If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I would like to have my homework, so I could do it all the time and have fun. I would also like an exuisite Estonian Door, so I could have fun opening it. I would also love the blood of a virgin so I could sacrifice myself to Satan. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Lisi Larnes (I am tight and white). Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: GREED! I THINK GREED PROPELLED ME! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: Because I am agenderous, I am neither male nor female. Also I like Egyptian Horseradish. Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Voting History Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs. Villains Survivor ORG 16: Palawan } |- | 3 | | |- | 4 | |- | 5 | |- | 6 | | |- | 7 | | |- | 8 | |- | 9 | | |- | 10 | | |- | 11 | | |- | rowspan=2|12 | | |- | | |- | 13 | colspan="2" |- | 14 | | |- | rowspan=2|15 | | |- | | |- | 16 | | |- | rowspan=2|17 | | |- | | |- | colspan="1"| Jury Votes For Eden | colspan="2" |- | |} Trivia *Eden was the first Australian to compete on Koror's ORG. **He was the first international voted out of Haiti, lasting 24 days. *Eden was hosting Survivor: Bali on his ORG during the time of filming of Haiti. *Whilst Eden was hosted by Koror in Survivor: Palawan, he hosted Koror in Survivor: Hawaii on his own ORG. **Coincidentally, both players made the Final Tribal Council in both seasons, with Koror failing to win Hawaii by one vote. *Every time Eden played the game, he improved his placement. *Every merged tribe Eden has been on has been red. *Eden has played a total of 112 days over his three seasons **However, two of them were extended seasons, and lasted longer than 39 days. *In Survivor: Haiti, Jake and Jessy voted Eden off. **Eden voted Jessy off in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, and Jake in Survivor: Palawan *Eden has outlasted everyone he has previously played the game with in all subsequent seasons **He outlasted Jessy, Cameron, and Purry in Survivor: Heroes vs Villains **He outlasted Jake, Alex, and Tung in Survivor: Palawan *On each occasion he played, Eden received Tribal Immunity exactly four times. *Eden is the first person to win via a Jury of eleven. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Australia Category:Pouwa Tribe Category:Hispaniola Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Haiti Jury Category:Sole Survivor Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Arabella Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Heroes vs Villains Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Idol Handlers